seamos amigos
by anime queen 1
Summary: solo pasen y lean, me quedo decente


_**Bueno, este one-shot se me ocurrió cuando estaba hablando con dos amigas que conocí por factbook, pero en este momento son unas de las mejores amigas que pude haber conocido, si llen esto, Dani-chan, Arlette-chan, son las mejores, bueno sin más, los dejo con el one-shot, Inazuma eleven go galaxy no me pertenece, es de level-5**_

Oye oka-san, quienes son los nuevos vecinos-pregunta un niño Ibuki de unos 12 años de edad-oye oka-san, tendrán niños con que jugar, si los tienen me encantarían conocerlos

Es extraño que más familia se muden con niños aquí, últimamente solo matrimonios jóvenes se mudan a los al rededores-dice la madre de Ibuki mientras terminaba de fregar los platos del almuerzo-si es que tienen deberías salir a conocerlos

Espero a que les guste algún deporte para que salgamos a divertirnos-dice Ibuki mientras cierra el cuaderno que tenía sobre la mesa y se levanta, se estira con los brazos hacia arriba y mira feliz a su madre-oka-san, voy a salir a jugar un poco de baloncesto

Esta bien Ibuki-kun, pero no llegues después del atardecer-dice su madre con una sonrisa mientras toma otro plato para comenzar a fregarlo

El chico salió con su balón de baloncesto para ir a la multicancha que había a la vuelta del lugar para poder entrenar, pero se quedó curioseando el camión que estaba en frente de su casa, mientras comenzaba a rodear el vehículo, hasta que ve algo que le sorprende, una chica de al menos su misma edad, que tenía el pelo tricolor hasta la mitad de la espalda, con un traje un poco extraño para el chico, la chica se giró a verlo y notó que tenía unos ojos anaranjados

Konishiwa, me llamo Ibuki Munemasa, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto curiosamente el chico albino, mientras que la chica lo mira extrañada y luego le da una mirada de desprecio-lo siento si te molesté, pero eres una de las únicas personas de mi edad, me gustaría ser tu amigo, ¿podemos ser amigos?

Lo siento, tengo clases particulares, no me dejan tener amigos-dice un poco triste y enojada la chica mientras caminaba dentro de la casa sin hacerle mucho caso a Ibuki

Pero, lograré que seas mi amiga, no importa cuanto tarde, aunque tarde toda mi vida lograré que seas mi amiga-dice Ibuki mientras mira decidido a la chica, la cual entra a la casa y cierra la puerta detrás de ella-verás que lo lograré

La tarde se hizo presente, Ibuki seguía practicando baloncesto en la multicancha, mientras pensaba seriamente en la chica tricolor, le resultaba fascinante su color de pelo, se parecía al suyo, pero solo ella tenía el color celeste y el rojo además del blanco, pero agitó su cabeza y comenzaba a terminar su práctica comenzando a hacer unas canastas para pasar su mente del pensamiento en ella

Mientras, en la casa de la chica nueva, ella estaba practicando nuai thai con su traje de aprendiz de dojo, aunque estaba entrenado sola con su padre enseñándole, hasta que su padre observa una debilidad en ella y la derriba sin mayor esfuerzo requerido

Estas desconcentrada hija mía, que sucede, es extraño que estés desconcentrada en una clase de artes marciales-dice el padre mientras mira un poco decepcionado a su hija, mientras ella se levanta un poco complicada y muestra una sonrisa y se coloca en posición ahora de karate

No hay problemas padre, solo que hoy vi a un chico que dijo que quería ser mi amigo, y solo lo dejé pasar-dice la chica con toda la concentración del mundo para luego atacar a su padre con una gran precisión y agilidad, pero su padre lo esquiva fácilmente

No es porque no puedas hacer amigos mi niña, es solo que si los que ocupan las artes marciales en contra de las personas, ven una debilidad en ti o en mí, podrían acabar contigo o incluso con tu amigo-dice su padre mientras ataca a su hija, pero ella lo bloquea rápidamente

Oye padre, si es que llegara a tener un amigo, entrenaría el doble para poder proteger a mi amigo y a mi, no importaría el precio-dice la chica mientras mira decidida a su padre y este se pone en posición de descanso dando por finalizada la clase de ese día

Entonces mi niña, si quieres tener un amigo puedes tenerlo, no te haré entrenar el doble, pero cuando entrenes quiero que tengas la concentración suficiente para poder derribarme solo una vez-dice su padre mientras la niña lo mira con una sonrisa muy grande-desde mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento para que puedas derribarme, puedes retirarte hija mía

Gracias Otou-san, nos vemos en un rato más, arigatou-dice la chica mientras hace una reverencia y comienza a correr por el salón de entrenamiento, se coloca los zapatos para salir, abre la puerta y comienza a correr hacia la derecha de su casa-_donde estará, ese chico, antes de entrar a la casa, vi como se iba en esta dirección, su nombre… su nombre, Ibuki Munemasa, espero a encontrarlo pronto, quiero ser su amiga_

La chica corrió rápidamente por todas las calles que se encontraba, hasta que vio algo que no se esperaba, estaba perdida y no sabía donde ir por ser la nueva en la ciudad, comienza a caminar con paso calmado, mientras concentraba su mente para acordarse por donde había ido a parar a ese lugar, dio vuelta en una esquina y se encontró con una multicancha, comenzó a caminar hacia ella y escuchó unos gritos

¡eres un hijo de puta, me las pagarás por pegarme en la cara!-grita la voz de un chico, que según lo que vio la tricolor era una persona mayor que el chico que estaba frente de él, y el otro chico, era Ibuki, el chico que ella había conocido, sujetado de ambos brazos por do chicos más grandes que él, mientras que el albino trataba de zafarse del agarre-me las pagarás todas de una maldita vez hijo de un muerto

Eres un maldito idiota, cuando me zafe de esto, te las pagaré por tratar de pegarme todos los día-dice Ibuki en un vano esfuerzo de tratar de liberarse de sus captores mientras ellos apretaban más los brazos del joven basquetbolista y el que estaba frente de él comenzaba a tronarse los dedos para después hacer un puño con el derecho-crees que te tengo miedo, ja, solo eres un cobarde al no enfrentarnos solo tu y yo

Cállate de una puta vez-dice el mayor, mientras le pega un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, luego los dos lo sueltan, e Ibuki cae al suelo adolorido por el golpe y es incapaz de levantarse por el dolor que le causó el golpe-al parecer solo eres fuerte conmigo no más, ya que si traigo a mis compañeros, no eres capas de hacer nada

Eso es cruel, si quieren, vengan todos en contra mía, aunque será injusto tres contra uno, además de tres hombres contra una chica, ¿no creen?-dice la tricolor mientras mira con una sonrisa desafiante, mientras el líder del grupo la mira intrigado

Ja, ja, ja, Ibuki-baka, te vino a salvar una chica, acaso eres un completo miedoso-dice el mayor, mientras que Ibuki dirige su vista hacia donde esta la chica y se sorprende que es la nueva que se acaba de mudar

¿Qué cosa? Yo no lo conozco, jamás en mi vida lo había visto, llegué recién hoy al lugar, y quiero conocer gente interesante-dice la tricolor, mientras le da una gran sonrisa a los cuatro presentes, pero solo se dirige la palabra a uno de ellos en específico

Entonces ven con nosotros pequeña, nosotros conocemos a las personas más interesantes del lugar, deja a esta escoria sola, no vale la pena-dice el líder de la banda, mientras se acerca a la oji-naranja y le coloca el brazo detrás de la espalda

Guardia baja, al menos cinco puntos débiles-susurra la tricolor, mientras que en su cara se torna totalmente sombría, toma gentilmente la mano del mayor, la apreta un poco, levanta ambas manos, pasa su mano libre por debajo de la axila del mayor y lo derriba, azotándolo fuertemente contra el suelo-estilo de pelea mortal, Muai thai, vengan si quieren, puedo contra todos, aunque ustedes están en una gran desventaja

Maldición, solo me tomaste con la guardia baja, maldita zorra-dice el líder de los delincuentes, mientras este se levanta y saca una navaja, uno de sus compañeros toma un palo del suelo y el otro saca un cuchillo-las vas a pagar muy caro

Los tres se lanzaron en contra de la tricolor al mismo tiempo, pero ella los esquiva fácilmente, ellos caen uno al lado del otro, el líder se le lanza, queriendo apuñalarla, por la espalda, pero en un rápido movimiento, él observa el cielo, y luego es azotado fuertemente contra el suelo, dejándolo casi moribundo, peor de cómo dejaron a Ibuki

Escúchenme, y háganlo con atención, no quiero que me vuelvan a desafiar más a una pelea, o para la próxima acabaré con sus vidas, sin dudarlo ni un segundo-dice fríamente la chica nueva, mientras que los dos que estaban en el piso, se levantan corriendo a socorrer a su líder y se marchan como alma que lleva el diablo

m-me vas a pegar igual que esos malditos idiotas, si es así no te tengo miedo-dice Ibuki mientras trata de levantarse, pero la tricolor le pega un palmetazo en la espalda, lo que obliga a Ibuki a sentarse por la fuerza

no te voy a pegar, quiero que seamos amigos Ibuki-kun, ¿Qué te parece?-pregunta animadamente la oji-naranja, mientras le sale una gota en la nuca estilo anime-se me olvidaba, mi nombre es Thesalia Kudoh

The… sa… ria-dice un poco complicado Ibuki, mientras que le sale una sonrisa y mira a Thesalia-mejor te voy a decir Thes, es mas corto y fácil de recordar

Entonces Ibuki-kun, a partir de ahora seremos amigos, no importa lo que pase-dice completamente alegre Thesalia mientras ambos chicos se miraban con una enorme sonrisa en sus jóvenes rostros

_**Bueno, eso fue todo, al menos me debo merecer, algún review con sus comentarios, hasta la próxima que escriba**_


End file.
